


Girls, Girls, Boys

by Magone



Series: Trimberly One-shots [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, G!P Trini, One Shot, mentions of Zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magone/pseuds/Magone
Summary: Trini and Kim have been friends for years and a little "accident" at a frat party changes everything for them. (I really suck with summaries, but I can promise the story is better!)





	Girls, Girls, Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a intense Trimberly one-shot story for all my fellow fan club peeps. Enjoy!

It started off small. Funny enough it started at a party. A frat party that was pumping and only beginning...when the first “accident” happened…

 

Trini doesn’t consider herself much of a partier. In fact, she’ll more than likely be found chilling in her dorm room binge watching Netflix for hours. However unlike any other time... Kim managed to break her streak. Her hyper, pretty, corky, pretty, sexy, pretty, smart and did she mention pretty best friend knew what to do to make her crack.

 

So here she was chilling against the corner of the living room nursing her beer and watching everyone mingle and grind against one another in the heated and sweat smelling living room. Kim was nowhere in sight. She somehow ditched Trini the second they walked into the house once she caught sight of Tommy and Jason by the pool table in the next room over. Trini had rolled her eyes the second Tommy leaned down to kiss Kim on the cheek.

 

Trini and Kim were what most considered to be close friends, sisters, hell... even soulmates. Both have known one another since early elementary. The many playdates and of course many classes shared brought the two girls closer together. In fact if you were looking for one girl, you’ll more than likely find the other girl with her. However once middle school hit, a shift had started. Trini noticed her interest in the female body, whereas Kim’s obvious interest was in the males.

 

High school though was when shit hit the fan. With the combination of puberty and self-discovery shifting into play, both girls were on separate sides of the line. Being in love with your best friend ultimately sucks...major...ass. Freshman year was when Trini came to terms for the deep affections she held for her best friend. The discussion of “cute” boys and the star football player, only drove Trini up the wall.

 

Going into college was a whole different story however. The girls managed to get into the same university although they got separate dorms. Trini managed to get herself a single, mostly because of her “special” problem. She was born with an extra appendage so to speak. Yea...mom was not happy with that, while dad adjusted to it and more or less seemed a little relieved if anything. Hell he was so comfortable with it that he slipped a box of condoms in her dresser drawer once puberty began to hit. And boy was that day embarrassing as all hell. Trini had always made it a mandatory mission to hide her “package” from every person within a mile radius, including Kimberly.

 

So yea, going into their freshman year of college Kim began checking out the male status on campus. While Trini continued just doing her own thing. But as freshman year went by and those boys became nothing more... sophomore year began. Then came Tommy... fucking... Oliver. Trini has never wasted so much money on pens due to her breaking her old ones whenever someone mentioned the boy’s name. Kim and Tommy started talking for about two months. Hearing about the boy that somehow stole her best friend’s heart only intensified her hatred for him. It’s always “Tommy’s so cute” or “Did you know he can play bass?” or “Oh my god he’s such a sexy voice” and few other pointless shit that Trini can give two fucks about. Honestly she much rather drink a full bottle of Tequila... maybe two than hear about him.

 

Anyways, so it is here that Trini finds herself chilling at the far end of the living room “enjoying” her beer. A presence to her right alerts her that she’s no longer alone. She looks over to her right to see Kim standing next to her with that grin of hers. “Hey”, she says brushing her shoulder against the young latinas. Trini grins murmuring a “Hey” back.

 

“Whatcha doing over here by yourself?”, Kim asks.

 

Trini just smirks at her turning to look back at the crowd. “Perhaps I’m just observing wild animals in their natural habitat. Is that so wrong?” she throws back taking another sip of her beer. Kim grins at her looking to the crowd of college students. It’s a comfortable silence between the two.

 

“What happened to pretty boy?” Trini asks with a hint of venom, although she hid it with another sip of her beer. Honestly she hasn’t the slightest idea as to why she asked the damn question...but it’s more or less out there now. She sees Kim shrug from the corner of her eye. “Don’t know. He pissed me off earlier so I just ditched him”, Kim says plainly.

 

Trini snorts. She goes to take another sip of her beer but frowns realizing her “beloved” bottle is empty. At this moment her bladder lets her know that it’s time to drain the lizard. “I’ll be right back. Gotta use the bathroom”, she says to Kim turning to the crowd. She quickly treks through the grinding sweaty bodies before making contact with the empty hallway. She walks the short distance locating the bathroom to the left of the hall. She walks in and shuts the door making sure to lock it. She lifts up the toilet seat before unzipping her ripped jeans. She shuffles through the front of her boxers and allows her lil “friend” to make her appearance. She closes her eyes in relief as her bladder begins to drain.

 

A knock on the door a few seconds later makes her jump. She curses as a little bit of piss nearly hits the cover lid. “Someone’s in here”, she shouts going back to her business. The knock comes again and Trini huffs in annoyance. She goes to shout “fuck off” before the click of the lock catches her attention.

 

Wait a minute... She knew damn well that she locked that door. The said door opens slowly, only causing Trini’s heart to pound hard against her chest. She waits, ready to make a run for it. But a familiar face looks in.

 

Her heart stops the second Kim’s face comes into view. “Fuck”, she thinks to herself as her anxiety rises. Kim walks further into the small room and shuts the door. The lock once again being put into its place. She looks at Trini with a blank expression.

 

Her eyes move from Trini’s face down to her chest and further below to the half hard member. She bites her lip at the sight feeling a tingling sensation in her lower regions. She looks back up to Trini, her eyes black in pure lust.

 

Trini chokes on her breath upon the sight, her heart racing faster and faster. Her body tenses in a mix of fear and excitement as Kim walks the short distance to her. She barely has time to blink as Kim pulls her into a kiss. In that moment her body switched from shy, hormonal teen to primal beast as she pulls Kim closer. Kim gasps against her lips at the feeling of Trini’s hands gripping hard at her hips.

 

“God Trini”, she mumbles breaking the kiss. Trini looks to her, eyes glazed over and mouth catching as much air as possible. She quickly pulls her into another kiss. Kim’s hands digging into the latina's hair. She pulls slightly while grinding up on her. The growl Trini emits has her panties soaked even more. “Holy shit”, she thinks to herself. Both pull away for a second to catch their breath. Kim looks down at the now standing member brushing up against the skin of her stomach. “Oh fuck”, she moans.

 

Trini follows Kim’s gaze and looks back to her with a cocky grin. Kim looks back in time as Trini lifts her from the ground and slams her back into the bathroom wall. Dazed Kim snaps back into the moment once more as Trini attaches their lips together. Both getting even more feral as the need to devour one another only grew stronger. Trini sneaks her right hand in between their bodies brushing up against Kim’s stomach. Her fingers snag the button on the dark black jeans, unbuttoning them. She moves her hand within the little confinement and comes in contact with warm, wet heat. She breaks the kiss, her head leaning against Kim’s.

 

“Fuck”, she breathes out at the feeling. Kim gasps and shivers at the contact. The slick wet heat sends shivers throughout Trini’s body. Her eyes close as the shivers only makes her cock harder. The thought that this girl...her best friend was so turned on because of her...was just insane. She opens her eyes and looks intensely into dark brown. Her finger brushes softly against the clothed clit.

 

Kim arches at the touch, her hand grabbing onto Trini’s. She cries out as Trini pushes up harder against her clit. Trini huffs, grinding up against the panting body before her. At the feel of the hard cock, Kim arches even further within her touch. She quickly shrugs off her tank top, hoping to gain more contact.

 

Trini stops her menstractions, moving away from Kim. A whine emits from the petite girl. It didn’t need to last for long as Trini places her back down to the ground. Only to start tearing her tight black jeans and lacy pink underwear to the floor. Kicking away the offending pieces of clothing, Kim stands still against the bathroom wall. Her body bare apart from her lacy pink bra. She looks upon the small latina, her mouth jaw-slacked. Kim bites her lip at the sight, while her own eyes travel down to her hard cock.

 

Trini just looks upon a goddess. A goddess that she has called a friend since childhood. The sculpted abs just entice her to bite and mark everywhere. The clean shaven lips of her wet pussy only has her lick her lips in excitement. Her eyes trail further up to the lacy pink bra which leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination. Her brows furrow at sight of the offending piece of fabric. “No, no that won’t do”, is what Kim catches her saying before ripping the lacy material off her.

 

Kim gasps at the now torn lingerie. “I hope you know that you’re getting me a new pair. Those were my favorite”, she says to her. Trini grins moving back up to the panting girl. “Oh. I can guarantee I’ll be getting you a new set, however I can’t guarantee that they won't follow the same fate”, Trini all but growls out. Kim couldn’t take it and pulls her into a rough kiss. Hands move throughout one another’s body. Kim moves from curly hair to that dark yellow shirt. She breaks the kiss to lean back as Trini moves to kiss and bite at her neck. “Fuck Trini...yo...you’re still wearing too many clothes”, she moans pulling at the top.

 

In just seconds Trini moves away and takes everything off. Truly it should be in the world record books but… Kim can barely catch her breath. Trini has really been holding out on her. The hint of muscle in both her stomach and arms nearly has her cum. As well as her hard cock that Kim craves to move inside her...

 

Both look to one another, ignoring all warning signs within the back of their heads. In just one heated second, the two become lost to one another as primal need overtook all rational thought. The two clash in limbs and skin. Hands moved to tug and scratch upon the flesh of the other. Kim’s neck and chest started to bare purple and blue bruises. Trini’s back was layered with scratches, but she paid no mind to the burning pain as she continued to thrust further into Kim.

 

The feel of her wet pussy around her drove Trini nuts. She was surprised that the didn’t cum at the feeling of her soft walls. Her thrusts gradually grow faster and harder. Kim clung onto her desperately….begging and wanting. “Harder Trin. Please”, she moans, “HARDER”. Trini does as commanded. Her climax nearly there. She looks at Kim and quickly shushes her moans with a passionate kiss. Kim screams out within the kiss. Her body reaching its release. Her walls clenched hard on Trini’s cock, prompting her release as well. The two clung to one another catching their breath. And both knew... that their friendship in that moment had changed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...............

Since the “accident”, the two never spoke about it again. If anything the two made it as though it never happened, well more so Kim did than Trini. To Trini’s surprise however, Kim had begun to be more hand happier than usual. She of course still continued talking with Tommy. Which if anyone bothered to ask... pissed Trini off greatly. However Kim would pull her closer whenever they had their weekly movie nights or have her hands a little too close to her neither regions whenever the lied next to one another. Or if they were out with Tommy and his friends, Kim’s hand would somehow always search out for Trini’s. Even lean against her at restaurants whenever they sat next to each other.

 

Trini went to see her other best friend Zack not even a few days after the “accident”. Both met around same time as when she had met Kimberly. Zack was a twin brother to her...almost. Both thought the same things, liked the same things, and often gotten into trouble together. If Kim or anyone else ever pissed her off, Zack was the second person she went to.

 

She had confided in him about her sleeping with Kim. Zack shouted and cheered in pure joy and tried (key word TRIED) to pull Trini in a hug….and also a dance. He still has a bruise on his upper arm from where she punched him and a slight cut on his forehead from how hard he hit the wall.

 

However once hearing that nothing more became of their “little” hook up, he looked to Trini as if she had two heads. “What the fuck is wrong with the two of you?!”, he had exclaimed. Trini merely looked down in shame. Sadly only Zack knew of her secret love for Kim. She honestly had nothing to say to him that can be beneficial enough to be called a good excuse.

 

Truly what else can she say to make the situation better? “I don’t know”, she whispered sadly. “I swear, either you’re the idiot or she’s the idiot”, he says. Trini couldn’t help but to agree.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..................

The second “accident” coincidentally  enough happened at another frat party. Trini once again finds herself dragged there by Kim, only to once again be left hanging to fend herself. She found herself once again nursing a beer in the corner of the living room. Her gaze once again moving amongst the throng of drunk and horny teens. She also once again found herself sensing a presence right beside her not even thirty minutes into the party. She didn’t even need to look to know who it was.

 

“Lost your boy toy?”, she tosses out. The movement beside her subsides. “No. Got tired of him”, Kim says back. Trini looks down with a grin, her mind in a whirl of hope. “That’s a shame”, she says taking a sip of her beer. A hand covers her own, taking the beer away from her lips. She looks in surprise and a hint of lust as Kim takes a sip from her bottle. Her mouth opens to say something, but stops at the look given to her.

 

Kim eyes are just an open book. One that tells her how much she is wanted. Trini swallows whatever is left in her now dry throat. Kim merely moves both the bottle and Trini’s hand back. “Shit”, Trini murmurs. She quickly clears her throat looking away from the tempting brunette. “I uh…”, she stutters, “I’m gonna get another drink. Be right back.”

 

She quickly makes her way into the crowd. Trying desperately to calm herself down. Especially since “little” Trini decided to wake up from her beauty sleep. She somehow loses her beer bottle in a rush to get away from KIm. She rushed through the crowd only to make her to...you guessed it...the bathroom. She quickly shuts and locks the door like last time. She leans her head against the hardwood. Her heart racing and her mind replaying what happened the last time she was in a bathroom….

 

KNOCK KNOCK! Trini jumps back at the sound. She looks in slight fear as the doorknob jiggles then stops. The sound of clicking has Trini take two steps back. A final click is all that’s heard before the door is cracked open.

 

Her body is once again frozen as Kim’s face comes into view. “You gotta be fucking kidding me”, she thinks to herself. Kim merely smirked shutting the door behind her. “Oh? And why would I be kidding you?”, she asks locking the door behind her. “Shit. I said that outloud”, Trini thinks to herself in a panic.

 

Kim moves away from the door, making her way slowly to the tiny latina. “Why did you run away from me Trin?”, she asks with a pout. Trini gulps at the sight, her protective walls slowly crumbling as the brunette gets closer and closer. “You left me by myself. I was so lonely”, Kim says her arms intertwining over the latina’s shoulders. Trini’s eyes never strays away from dark brown, her body shaking as she fights to contain the last remnants of her self control.

 

Kim smirks at the feeling. She can see in the latina's eyes, the calling to break loose from her cool and collective confines. The want and need to be primal once more. Kim bites her lip and moans. Trini’s breath catches in her throat and her hands tighten into tight little fists. Her self control slipping away faster and faster. It’s only when Kim leans closer to her ear and whispers “I miss the feeling of you inside me”, that her self control snaps….

 

A growling roar is all Kim hears before finding herself pushed back against the bathroom wall with Trini ripping her clothes off. Hands move to grip and touch upon soft skin once more. Bodies only become familiar with the other again. In an instant, Trini’s kneeling before Kim. Her mouth sucking hard against Kim’s clit. Kim gasps, her fingers digging into the latina’s hair as she starts seeing colors. From pink to yellow to other assortment of colors. She pushes the latina even closer to her pussy. Trini grins smugly all the while thrusting her tongue into the tight pussy.

 

She tastes nothing but a sweetness with a slight salty taste. If she was being honest with herself, she has never tasted anything as exquisite as this. “More…Trini….Give..m...me more”, Kim moans grinding her pussy upon Trini’s face. Trini moves swiftly lifting Kim from the floor. With legs wrapped tightly around her waist, Trini thrusts in and out the soft confines of Kim’s pussy. The feeling of the warm, wet, tight walls has her nearly cum.

 

Once comfortable and calmed a little, Trini starts a steady rhythm. She thrusts in and out slowly, groaning as Kim’s legs tighten around her waist. She kisses upon the bare neck before her. Making another layer of love bites appear. “Fuck Trini. Yes”, Kim gasps and moans. She leans her head further back against the bathroom wall as Trini nips a trail down to her perky breasts.

 

Trini plays with Kim’s left nipple, moving it to and fro with her tongue. She reaches up with her other hand to keep the other breast occupied. She grins as Kim pushes her further against her breast. She stops her menstruations to gaze upon Kim’s face. Her eyes take in the “o” shaped of her mouth as another particular thrust sends pleasure throughout Kim’s body.

 

She kisses Kim, silencing a moan that appeared louder than the others. She breaks the kiss again, leaning their foreheads together. The huff against her lips is all that let’s Trini know that she’s doing everything just right.

 

While lost there in the moment, Trini can’t help but feel lucky. Tommy was the farthest thing from Kim’s mind. She feels superior that within their shared moment, only she is allowed to touch and pleasure Kim. The moans and sighs of pleasure were for her ears only. Trini thrusts faster and harder, her mind and body claiming Kim as hers. (Although she needs to discuss certain aspects of this with the brunette at a later time.)

 

She finds herself lost in the moment as Kim pulls her into another kiss. They’re both near. She feels it. If the tightness on her dick said otherwise. It’s not long before Kim’s nails practically pierce her skin that she cums, and Trini follows her not too long afterwards.

 

Both girls allow themselves a moment to catch their breath and enjoy the feeling of one another. Not too long after, Trini pulls her soft member from its warm comfort. Kim sighs as at the feeling, while Trini places her back down. She then moves to her discarded clothes and starts pulling them on. Trini looks to her, her heart feeling heavy at the thought of the two parting again. Truthfully she should’ve seen this coming, but her heart is as always so hopeful.

 

Trini quickly dresses herself and gives Kim a brief nod, making her way out of the bathroom. She keeps moving even though she hears Kim shout for her. But in the moment she can’t bring herself to look back. So with enough dignity she makes her way out of the frat house and amongst the fresh breeze of the open air outside. With her dorm set in mind, she starts her walk.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...........

Of course, the two once again don’t bring up their little hook up. However there’s a noticeable drift between them now. Trini starts keeping her distance and slows down the constant texting and usual hangouts. If anything them hooking up wasn’t the only reason for the distance. Not a week before hand, she had been heading over to meet with Kim for lunch. Midway to their meeting spot, she catches Kim and Tommy together with a few other people in their little “group”.

 

“So where’s Trini?”, she manages to hear one of the kids ask. Although she really wonders why they give a shit, considering they have no idea who the hell she is. “Oh we’re actually supposed to meet up today for lunch”, she hears Kim say.

 

“You know, the two of you been hanging out a little too often”, Tommy says with a suspicious tone. The look Trini gives him is just “No shit you dumb fuck”. Kim seems to give him the same look as well only a little more subtle. “Well yea because she’s my best friend. Am I not suppose to hangout with her?”

 

Trini’s heart sinks a bit at her statement. “Ok, but like it’s obvious that she’s into you”, one of the kids say. Tommy only nods in agreement as well as few of the others. “Um...what are you guys talking about?”, Kim giggles awkwardly. “Kim seriously, anyone with eyes can see that Trini likes you as more than a friend. And every time we’d go to a party you both would disappear somewhere”, Tommy tells her crossing his arms.

 

“Listen it’s nothing. Usually I’d just like to make sure that she’s ok. She’s just not really big on huge crowds and...I’m the only person she’s close with here”, Kim says with a reassuring smile. “You sure about that? Cause the way I see it, you’re mine. No one else’s. So if she’s trying to stake her claim, she better back off”, Tommy says wrapping Kim in his arms. The others chuckle and nod along with him.

 

Kim just smiles at him and falls into his embrace. That’s all it takes for Trini to turn away. She starts her walking further and further, ignoring the vibration coming from her phone not too long after. She needed to leave from here for a while, anyplace was better than being here.

 

She takes a trip to see Zack and tells him everything. If anyone were to describe the wanting feeling to kick someone’s ass and possibly kill them...well that’s exactly how Zack felt. Never had she’d seen such a look of disgust and disappointment in one’s face. She didn’t bother to mention the second hook up either, considering that would’ve made him more pissed.

 

He did everything he could that night to distract her from thoughts tho. She had never been more grateful for that. In fact the two decided to drive around for a while, hitting up a bar at some point. Neither drank though, not really feeling like getting shitface.

 

Throughout the night however, Kim called Trini a total of ten times and was met with her voicemail each of those times. She managed to leave at least eight voicemails in return and then of course, she texted Trini almost thirty times begging for Trini to call her back. Trini only stared at the texts with a blank face and just decides to shut her phone down for the rest of the night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...............

It’s another two weeks that passes by and Trini is still avoiding Kim like the plague. But as they all say, everyone has their breaking point.

 

Trini finds herself walking amongst campus on a nice night. Her heavy metal blasting in her beats headphones and her mind for once not stressing about anything or about a particular girl. She doesn’t really pay much attention to her surroundings as she passes by a frat house. Of course a party definitely set in motion. It’s not long before she feels a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turns ready to punch the person touching her before eyes connect with angry brown. Cautiously she lowers her headphones.

 

She stares patiently at Kim, the air between the two of them tense and electric. She breaks eye contact after a while and in that moment Kim snaps. “Oh so now you can’t look at me huh?!” Trini tenses at the tone not once looking up to her. “Seriously? You’re gonna pretend that I’m not here!? After me constantly texting and calling you nonstop the last three weeks!”

 

Trini grinds her teeth, holding back her temper that slowly starting to raise. She takes a deep breath and goes to turn away. But a firm grip her arm prevents her from doing so. “Oh hell no! You are NOT walking away from this conversation!”, Kim says firmly.

 

“Let go of me Kim”, Trini says quietly. “What?”, Kim asks easing the hold a little.

“I said let go of me”, Trini repeats.

 

“No. Not until you tell me why you’re avoiding me”, Kim says moving further into her space.

 

“Why don’t you just go back inside with your friends and your boyfriend”, Trini practically spits at her. Kim looks at her in confusion and anger. “Why should I? What the hell do they have to do with this conversation?”

 

“Because that’s all you seem to want to do”, Trini says turning to her. “After all, I’m just your fuck buddy for whenever you’re bored.”

 

Kim let’s go of her arm and steps back almost as if burnt by her comment. “Wha...what do you mean Trini?”

 

“Oh cut the bullshit Kim. Why do you insist on holding yourself in such ignorant denial?”, Trini all but yells. “Seriously I’m your best friend, been there for you since we were kids and not once….did you take into consideration that I might have feelings for you….”, Trini confesses openly.

 

“I overheard the conversation you had with those assholes a couple weeks ago. And for once they were right… but not once did you care to know about my feelings. You were just dealing with your selfish needs and left me out in the dirt like always.”, she says with a hurt glare. “Oh Tommy’s this and Tommy’s so sexy and blah blah blah all this other bullshit about boys I can give two flying fucks about! You honestly don’t give a shit! No instead of you acknowledging anything....ANYTHING about my feelings….you used me as your personal fucking toy. One you use at anytime when your boyfriend is not satisfying enough for you”, she growls.

 

Kim is speechless. Her eyes showing nothing but pain and guilt. “I...I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re sorry”, Trini scuffs with a cracked voice. “Sorry about what? Sleeping with me or that you don’t feel the same way back?”

 

“I...I”, Kim stutters.

 

“You know what Kim. I’ll make this real easier for you. You can continue lying to yourself and the others about everything and go back to that piece a shit you call a boyfriend. Or…” Trini pauses and swallows back the tears. “Or you choose to acknowledge the elephant in the room and at least allow yourself to feel the same way back..”

 

Kim eyes start to tear. “I can’t”, is all she can muster to say. Trini looks at her, tears dripping down her cheeks. With a nod, she turns and hauls her headphones back on. She walks away once more and allows the emptiness deep within herself to take over.

 

Once back in her dorm room, she all but unleashes the ultimate force of her anger. Her wall near the window doesn’t survive that punch she throws at it. She makes a quick mental note to go to Home Depot and get some spackle to patch up the spot. Once the anger subsides, she sits on her bed and sadness and pain take over. She cries at the pain of being alone and the betrayal of her once best friend choosing someone else over her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………............

Another two weeks pass and Trini all but forgets about Kim. She tells Zack the next time they hangout about her and Kim’s spat. She tells him about Kim choosing Tommy over her. Zack merely wraps her into a brotherly hug and now makes it his mission to find the perfect girl for Trini.

 

Not even two days after their talk, he snags her a blind date. It started off well enough. The girl could almost be considered Trini’s type, but deep down she knew...the girl wouldn’t be enough. She ends the date with a hug and a “It was nice meeting you”, before heading back to her dorm. She told Zack about the date and her feelings about it. He only tells her “Ok she’s not the one, but that doesn’t mean the next girl won’t be.” With such positivity, Trini can only smile and hope.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..........

At the moment, Trini is sitting comfortably in desk chair watching Stranger Things on her laptop when a knock is heard. She freezes instantly. No one knows her well enough on campus to know which dorm she lives in. Not only that but she knew Zack was preoccupied with other shit to even bother to visit, which only leaves one other person.

 

Trini slowly raises from her chair and makes her way over to the door. With a bit of hesitation, she turns her knob and opens it. She comes face to face with a crying Kimberly. Her heart breaks at the sight, but as she goes to open her mouth… “I choose you”, is all the Kim mutters before pulling Trini in a rough kiss.

 

Trini’s eyes widen before closing pulling Kim closer to her body. The two’s bodies fall comfortably within familiar touches. Trini pulls Kim further into the room and quickly shuts the door. She pushes Kim against her the door, hands gripping the brunette’s waist. Kim pulls her close enough, removing whatever open space that’s between them. Both girls come to realize the need for air and with whines pull apart. They lean their foreheads against the others, their hearts racing steadily and their minds in silence if only for the moment.

 

Trini snaps and crashes her lips once more to Kim’s. Her hands move about the brunette’s body, squeezing hard against her clothed breasts. Kim moans at the touch and digs her left hand amongst the latinas curls. Her right hand travels down the latina’s back, gripping here and there among strong muscles that tensed at the touch. She moans at the feeling of them tensing even more as Trini lifts her up.

 

She pulls apart from the kiss and starts kissing around Trini’s face. Her lips trailing from the latina’s nose to her left ear. She bites at the little lobe, causing Trini to thrust against her with a groan. “I missed you”, Kim sighs in her ear. Trini eyes close tight at the confession, tears threatening to come up. She sighs within Kim’s short hair, inhaling the soft smells of vanilla and a hint of Jasmine. “I missed you too”, she confesses.

 

She hears the hitch in Kim’s breath. It’s not long before she feels wetness on her shirt. “I’m so sorry Trin. I’m so sorry. I cou…”hiccup”...I couldn’t face the lie no more”, Kim cries softly moving Trini’s face from her shoulder. Trini’s crying quietly as she looks to her. “I couldn’t choose him...I..I never slept with him either...you were..”, Trini’s eyes blink. Her mind at a stand still of the confession.

 

“She never slept with him”, her mind replayed. “SHE NEVER SLEPT WITH HIM!” Trini crushes her lips to Kim’s, silencing the girl once more. “Mine”, her mind chants as she pulls away from tempting lips to her succulent neck. She bites and marks everywhere, leaving not an ounce of skin untouched. She pulls away and looks up into teary brown. “You’re mine”, Trini says softly.

 

Kim cries and quickly mumbles “I’m yours”. The two crash lips again, slowly removing each others clothes piece by piece. Trini left multiple lovebites upon Kim’s chest and around her breast. Kim leaves her own lovebites in return. Trini’s whole left side of her neck was covered in purples and blues. Trini had moved them from solid wood of her door to the soft sheets of her bed.

 

She trailed kisses down Kim’s soft, toned stomach. She pauses midway to glance up at her. Kim looks down to her with lustful eyes. Her hand brushing softly upon the latina’s face. With a soft smile, Trini continued her journey. She kissed softly on Kim’s thighs avoiding the area she needed the most. “Trini...baby please”, Kim begs. “Shhh”, Trini hushes. Her lips lightly brushing against the skin of her thigh.

 

“Let me spoil you”, she says. She goes back to kissing along Kim’s thighs, moving slowly towards her wet dripping center. Her eyes darken at the sight of wet forbidden lips begging for her to taste them. She looks up again to Kim, locking eyes she leans forward a lightly licks the outer lips. Kim twitches and groans at the touch. With a grin Trini leans even closer and kisses upon the dripping pussy. Kim’s breath hitches at the feeling, she moves her left hand to Trini’s hair trying desperately to push the girl even closer. While her right hand gripped tightly upon the bed sheets almost ripping them.

 

Trini decides to put the girl out of her misery and goes in for the kill. Her lips sought out for the little pleasure spot. She manages to snag it with the tip of her tongue. Her ears listen with the pleasure at Kim’s heavy breathing. She licks the soft walls, her dick twitching in excitement. She moans at the salt and sweet taste..

 

“MoRE….Trini! Please m..ore”, Kim gasps in high pitched while grinding her pussy to gain further friction.Trini thrusts her tongue further into the soft folds. Kim cries out, eyes closing, body arching at the feeling. Trini moans as more of Kim’s fluids drip out of her pussy. Kim grips onto anything and everything...her mind lost in a state of ecstasy.

 

“Tr...i...ni...I need more. I need MORE”, kim practically shouts as Trini’s tongue brushes up against a particular spot. She can’t help but agree as her dick starts hurting, precum leaking out a little. With one last kiss to the swollen clit, Trini leans up and over to her little drawer. She snags a condom and moves back onto her knees. Kim looks to her with excited eyes and sits up. "We..uh.. weren't using protection the last couple of times...", Trini stutters. "It's ok. I've been on the pill for some time now", Kim reassures her. Eager hands move to slightly shaky ones as both help slide the rubber onto her pulsing cock. Both locked eyes through the entire process and once the rubber was comfortably set, Trini gently pushes Kim back onto soft sheets.

 

Kim wraps her leg around Trini’s. Without breaking eye contact, Trini gently enters her soft, wet pussy. Kim’s eyes close, sighing at the feeling of being complete. Trini leans her forehead against hers. Her eyes close as Kim brushes her hand softly upon her face. She presses a small kiss on her forehead and she moves slowly. She does light thrusts, allowing herself for once to enjoy the feeling. She opens her eyes and looks deep within Kim’s eyes.

 

She wraps her arms around her, thrusting in and out slowly. Kim kisses all about her face, leaving a chaste kiss on her lips. The feeling of making love to your soulmate is just indescribable. “I love you”, Kim whispers against her lips. Trini cries softly and starts to speed up her thrusts. Kim moans and grips onto her. “I love you”, Trini chants kissing on face. “Baby please”, Kim cries softly.

 

Trini obliges and thrusts harder and faster. The sound of skin slapping against skin and heavy breathing is all that’s heard throughout the room. It’s not long as Kim cries out and Trini grunts that both cum together. Trini thrusts a couple more times before carefully collapses onto Kim.

 

Kim holds her close, playing with the little strands of her hair. They take their time to catch their breath, enjoying the feeling of the other. The feeling that the other half of them is complete. Trini has long since pulled out despite Kim’s playful whine. She can’t help but smile. Her hand playing with Kim’s.

 

“You know I’ve always wondered what it feel like to have you”, Trini says breaking the silence, “I know that sounds creepy but...I’ve been in love with you for so long…it just seems so unreal.”

 

Kim giggles quietly, the vibrations tingling against where Trini lay. “Would it be so surprising if I told you I felt the same way?”, she says back. Trini pauses and leans up from her chest. Her eyes moving to and fo, looking for any signs of a lie or just some form of denial. “You have?”, she whispers.

 

Kim nods her head, brushing her fingers to the latina’s face. Trini holds her hand close and smiles. “I wanted to tell you the truth that night I caught you by the party”, Kim says.

 

“I hated...how everyone talked about you. Tommy just...that time we were suppose to meet up for lunch...I don’t know how much you caught but at some point he said some really fucked up things about you...that I just couldn’t stand”, Kim says so softly. She starts tearing up again. “He hated how close we were...he kept calling you a dyke and that it’s just best that I get rid of you. And...that night when I caught up to you and you told me to choose...I couldn’t because I had already chose you.”

 

Trini smiles at her, tears already falling. “I’m in love with you babe. You’ve always been mine”, Kim confesses kissing her. “I’m in love with you too babygirl”, Trini says against her lips.

 

The two go for a couple more rounds before settling for sleep a little after 5. Trini holds Kim close in a true big spoon fashion. There’s a vibrating noise that buzzes throughout the room. Trini groans quietly, opening one eye to find the source of the annoying sound. She hears the buzzing from behind her. She turns and blindly reaches for her cell. The buzzing stops once she grabs it.

 

ONE MISSED CALL- ZACK PAIN-IN-THE-ASS TAYLOR

 

She grins as a text pops up.

 

**ZACK PAIN-IN-THE-ASS TAYLOR 8:02 am**

Chica! I found you the girl you've been looking for! XD

 

Trini sighs and looks over to Kim.

 

**TRINI GOMEZ 8:03 am**

That won't be necessary anymore senor. :)

 

 **ZACK PAIN-IN-THE-ASS TAYLOR 8:04 am** **  
** What do you mean? I literally believe I got the perfect girl for you! :(

She's the total package!

 

Trini only rolls her eyes and turns back to spooning Kim. She goes to move her cell in front of them. “If you’re going to take a selfie please make sure to use my good side”, a sleepy voice demands. Trini chuckles as Kim turns to her. “Why are you trying to take a picture of me?”, Kim asks cuddling into her side. “Just to shut Zack up and to have him stop trying to set me up on blind dates”, Trini says.

 

Kim looks to her with a familiar glint in her eyes. “Oh shit, that’s her jealous face”, Trini thinks to herself. Kim leans up on her one arm and grabs Trini’s phone. “I know just what to send him”, Kim says in a mischievous tone. “Wha-” Kim kisses her and Trini can’t help but kiss back. She doesn’t realize that Kim takes a quick picture before breaking the kiss. Quickly sending the pic to Zack, Kim leans over to put the phone back before cuddling further into Trini.

 

**TRINI GOMEZ**

********* _PIC MESSAGE_ *****

 

“Oh god. He’s so gonna kill me”, Trini laughs as her cell starts ringing again. Kim laughs with her before muttering, “I love you Trini”. Trini smiles sleepily, “I love you too babygirl.”

 

**ZACK TAYLOR 8:14 am**

WHAT THE FUCK!! IS IT FINALLY HAPPENINGGGG!?!

 

**ZACK TAYLOR 8:15 am**

DAMN TRINI. GET SOME!!! \\(O.<)/

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the story. Not gonna lie, I literally took almost two weeks writing this lol. I blame constant writers block. But anyways I'll be trying to write more Trimberly one-shots soon. Talk to you all later!
> 
> \- Magone


End file.
